


"My Favourite Part of Seungkwan Is..."

by yeoksiboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Resolved Sexual Tension, a mild attempt at humour and fluff, but it's a really short oneshot so i wasn't successful, i tried to give everyone a part in this, kissing against walls, rated for swearing and making out, this is something i wrote a year and a half ago and never posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoksiboo/pseuds/yeoksiboo
Summary: "Hansol knew he would have to completely 180 this conversation if he was to have any hope of ending it sans shouting, and getting his friend's forgiveness.Apologies wouldn't do it, crying wouldn't do it, aegyomightdo it, but Hansol wanted to keep his dignity intact.So the fact that he wanted to put a "boy" in front of that "friend" made it clear to Hansol what his next move should be."





	"My Favourite Part of Seungkwan Is..."

**Author's Note:**

> No, i haven't given up on Suburbia, but after everything that has occured recently, I have struggled to focus on writing something that will take a lot of careful consideration. It'll be back at some point, possibly after I've published some more old gems i've dug up that went unpublished.
> 
> Songs I listened to while rewriting this:  
> Lower - Amber & Luna  
> Lip & Hip - Hyuna  
> Bboom Bboom - Momoland  
> Hello Hello - B.I.G

He felt violated, disgusted, abhorred, and maybe only _slightly_ turned on. Hansol had slapped his ass, in front of thousands of people, and then proceeded to _high five_ Seungcheol afterward. As if he were _proud_ of it.

  
Seungkwan had been in a state of shock for several minutes (hours?) after. Just because he'd had a crush on the little shit ever since his arrival with his fucking adorable grin and stupidly perfect face, didn't mean he'd take this lying down.

  
So, after the fanmeet was over, and they had all exited the stage, about to down Manila's entire supply of bottled water, Seungkwan strode in, purpose in his eyes.

  
The room went relatively silent (bar Seokmin and Soonyoung, who were having a SHINee themed gargling competition).

  
"Hansol-ah, can I talk to you outside for a second?"

  
The door closed.

  
"What the fuck was that?"

  
It wasn't really a question. Hansol gulped nervously.

  
"You mean the part where I-"

  
"The part where you violated me yes,"

  
"Right, well...You know...I-" ( _I thought it was true. Your ass is really something to be revered._ He couldn't say _that_ )  
"-thought it'd be funny?"

  
Hansol figeted a bit, and tried for a winning smile.

  
"Funny? FUNNY. No, what's funny is you sounding like a lawnmower when you sing above a middle C. What's funny is Soonyoung gargling 'Everybody'.  
What's _not_ funny, is you and I getting yelled at by our manager because we took the fanservice "too far" again," Seungkwan fumed.

  
He had turned an interesting shade while ranting, and if Hansol hadn't feared for his life, he would've pointed out that he looked like his favourite flavour of Koolaid. However now was certainly not the time, and unless Hansol came up with a smart response quickly, he could forget the backhugs he pretended to hate so much, for at least a month.

  
He liked it when Seungkwan hugged him. He was so warm and so soft, and so-

  
"So?" Seungkwan tapped his foot, impatient. _What's taking him so damn long? Does this asshole think I have all night? I bet Mingyu's finished all the cake already too..._

  
Hansol knew he would have to completely 180 this conversation if he was to have any hope of ending it sans shouting, and getting his friend's forgiveness. Apologies wouldn't do it, crying wouldn't do it, aegyo _might_ do it, but Hansol wanted to keep his dignity intact.

  
So the fact that he wanted to put a "boy" in front of that "friend" made it clear to Hansol what his next move should be.

  
He looked at the floor and licked his lips.

  
Hansol stepped forward, raising his head and hand to brush hair out of Seungkwan's eyes. He seemed to melt a little, and Hansol took his chance.  
"C'mon Kwannie~" he whispered close to his ear, almost enjoying himself.

  
"It was just a bit of fun,"

  
Seungkwan stepped back, was it him or was it feeling a little like a sauna?

  
Unfortunately, or fortunately, he chose to look at it both ways, his back hit a wall.

  
Hansol moved his hand to the wall, leaning in. That was what they did in dramas right? Personally, Hansol found it a little predatory, but Seungkwan looked less terrified and more like he wanted to-

  
"Besides," he lowered his voice again, "You _totally_ loved it."

  
Seungkwan swallowed, and was determined to look anywhere but at the steadily dilating pupils of the guy in front of him.

  
He did _sort of_ enjoy it, before the intense shame and embarassment of having all of Seventeen and a mass of screaming fans watching him kicked in. He lost his cool because he knew the members (Read: Jeonghan and Jihoon, the "looks can be decieving" line) wouldn't let him live.

  
A warm, soft ( _does he moisturise?_ ) hand cupped his chin and brought him crashing back to reality.

  
"Hansol-ah... could you maybe not-"  
"But did you?"  
"But did I what?"  
"Enjoy it"

  
Seungkwan looked steadily at Hansol, eyes tracking his, noticing the flicker from his eyes to his lips.

_Oh._

  
Maybe, just maybe, this could go somewhere? And maybe he didn't hate the idea of Hansol being a bit frisky with him in front of a lot of people... Images of recreating the Troublemaker choreo crossed his mind before he mentally slapped himself and tried to focus on the cute boy who made him struggle to breathe.

  
"W-Well, maybe I did,"

  
Hansol dropped his chin only to crush his lips against Seungkwan's soft ones.

  
Seungkwan previously thought that heaven was only contained to a "sharing" bag of Chilli Heatwave Doritos, but something about the current situation certainly changed his mind.

  
He reached up to grab fistfuls of Hansol's shirt and tugged, desperate for him to be as close as possible.

Seungkwan vaguely registered a moan from Hansol against his lips.

  
Hansol pulled away for a second, only to twist Seungkwan around and press him up against the door (resulting in a clang that the two were too preoccupied to notice), and go straight back in for more.

  
Seungkwan barely registered the pain; (how could he?) as he opened his mouth and Hansol invaded every inch of it, hands reaching up to cup his face again. _He likes doing that._ Seungkwan bit down lightly on Hansol's lip, and Hansol groaned.

  
He felt his knees buckle when Hansol pulled off his lips to start trailing kisses down Seungkwan's neck, biting down on the skin just above his collarbone, and swiping his tongue on the area after Seungkwan let out a little whine that translated to somewhere between "ow that hurt" and " _fuck_ , do that again".

  
Hansol grinned against Seungkwan's skin, kissing him softly before going back to his neck, hands moving to cup the ass he loved so much. Seungkwan took the three seconds of clarity to glance down at the area, and noticed the trail of red marks.

  
_Well, those are going to bruise_ , he thought, smiling to himself.

  
Suddenly it was like an alarm sounding, waking him up from a beautiful dream. A bucket of cold water, a sharp pang he felt in his heart.

  
**That was going to bruise.**

  
Hansol's hand was making its way up his shirt, and as much as he wanted to drag him somewhere warmer and more comfortable and kiss him until his lips ached, if the members, fans, or God forbid, the manager found out, there would be hell to pay.

  
He grabbed Hansol's hand, which was on his hip, nails digging in, and moved it away abruptly. When given a questioning look, he gestured his head towards the door he was leaning on, which the rest of the members were currently behind, eating their cake, doing straight things and definitely not making out with each other.

  
Hansol looked down at what he'd done to Seungkwan, and at least had the decency to look very alarmed.

  
"Okay," Seungkwan began, a little out of breath.

  
"We're gonna have to go back in there, and pretend all we did was talk,"

  
Hansol nodded, chewing his lip anxiously (which Seungkwan definitely didn't notice).

  
"Fine, but we're not pretending this didn't happen later," he grinned, stealing a brief kiss before opening the door and greeting the bemused looking members with an overly enthusiastic "Yo yo yo!"

  
Seungkwan hurried to button up more of his shirt to attempt to hide the now _pretty fucking obvious_ purple bruises. He fixed his hair and burst in after Hansol, immediately starting conversation with Chan, who had promptly turned magenta.

"H-hey Hyung," he started, before his eyes flicked down and he paled considerably, emitting a squeak, then scurrying off, babbling about the stylist noona.

  
Seungkwan shot Hansol a look after trying to talk to Jihoon and getting nothing but sniggers in response. _What's up with everyone?_  
He shrugged and grabbed some cake, desperate for some calories.

  
"So Hansol-ah," Jeonghan piped up, a grin on his face, that spelt evil,  
"Did you enjoy your snack?"

  
Hansol widened his eyes in confusion, "Hyung, what are you saying?"

  
"You know," Jeonghan continued, struggling to keep the smirk off his face,

"There's food right over there, God knows why you decided to go for Seungkwan's neck."

  
Seungkwan dropped his cake.

  
It was nice cake.

  
***

  
Hansol pulled Seungkwan behind a curtain later, hands settling on his ass.

  
"God that was stupid of us," Seungkwan laughed.

  
"Yeah,"

  
"Wanna do it again?"

  
"Hell yes"

  
Seungkwan drags him down, and pecks Hansol's lips once, before pulling away. Hansol growled in annoyance and brought Seungkwan's head back to slot their lips together greedily.

  
***

  
"Weird, I didn't think they'd be into kinky shit," Soonyoung mused.

  
"Kinky? That's nothing," Seokmin retorted.

  
"Tell me you didn't bring the handcuffs,"

  
"But then I'd be lying babe."

  
Behind them, Jihoon choked.

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell at me about my non-existent update schedule and wall fixation  
> @mooyeoksi


End file.
